


of awkwardness and the heat on your lips

by akubi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, I suck ik, M/M, Smut, Thighs, gyujun, have I said thigh already, jun's thigh, maybe cont if im not lazy, thigh, this is just me thirsting, title suck ik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akubi/pseuds/akubi
Summary: Mingyu know he likes Junhui, but to found himselfastronomically distracted by him (and his exposed thighs) is new.





	of awkwardness and the heat on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> so you're telling me gyu put his hand on jun thigh then hold his hand like--- THAT and I'm supposed to be chill
> 
> this fic has not been beta read and basically put together at 2am, so forgive me if there are many grammar, spelling, or general writing mistakes.

Mingyu might have found a pandora box.

Or  at  least  a  new  kink.

Or both.

But definitely he finally have the courage to touch his loved one.

 

It started on the movie night, Wonwoo is in his room playing Bloodborne and will join later for the 3rd movie they will binge tonight. Minghao is out buying out pizza and cola because broke college students don't deal with that delivery fee when it's literally two blocks away from their place. The chinese likes to go on walk anyway to take pictures for his portofolio.

Junhui is chilling in the living room, resting his head on the far right side of the sofa while laying on his back. Mingyu sits on the floor as he sets the dvd for the first movie. Occasionally Junhui pointing out some cute or funny video he finds on the internet. Too many times in fact, so Mingyu decided to sits facing Junhui. Head propped on his own crossed arms and pillow, the view is, Mingyu won't admit it but it is great.

Look Junhui is a handsome man, but Mingyu has his own stubborness when it comes to visual. Call it a friendly rivalry between the two.

It just happened. When Mingyu was chosen as the communication of visual design faculty and later, his batch year representative as the candidate for campus visual contest, Junhui was there forced to be a candidate because Wonwoo didn't want to be paraded in public twice in his life. "Never again." The 2nd year biology major said with a bitter tone.

The contest resulted in a tie, but admittedly Mingyu lost because he ended up getting his heart snatched instead. "Oh, Mingyu, you're just as handsome as the pictures!" Junhui greets him with a full smile, the moles decorated Junhui's face so organically Mingyu wonders how they'd come to be.

Junhui continues, "Ah, I knew from Minghao, though if I'm honest I'd check your pictures without my friend being the photographer." He jokes, with or without flirtatious intention, the way Junhui said it was really straightforward. The tone contrasting the slight blush on his cheeks seconds after, as if Junhui just realized what he just said. Flustered, Junhui just continue to talk and offered Mingyu a handshake. "Anyway, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Jun Hyung."

Mingyu glad his hands wasn't clammy. He waves as the boy a year older than him going up to the stage. Unstyled black hair bangs sways as Junhui introduces himself, cat like eyes crinkles as he smiles.

' _Shit_ '

Mingyu bites his lower lips unconciously at that, "fuck, he is cute."

Mingyu since then realizes what he is; he's straight and a junhuisexual. Or maybe just bi. Who the fuck cares? He has gay crush after being straight for 19 years, who the fuck does that?  
"Maybe it will fades, we don't really hang out together after all." Mingyu thought while taking a drink Minghao gave him.

"Oh yeah." Minghao suddenly speak up as if he forget to mention something as he fiddles with his phone about to uploading the picture to his instagram.

"What? Did the picture comes out bad?" Mingyu stood up from the stool.

"No, Jun asked me if we want to share a house with him and Wonwoo Hyung. Do you want it or not?" Minghao said as if it's nothing. He rambles again, "Their old roommate changes school apparently so they're vacant and since we will move out from the dorm--"

"Are you serious?" Mingyu asked dumbfounded, apple juice spilling down on his jeans.

"No, I'm joking." Minghao said sarcastically.

 

A pause. And a shriek.

  
"Myunghoooo--i love you dude." Mingyu jumped from his stool and straight to hugging the slender figure. Minghao of course dodge as anyone does if they were to get a crushed by any 185 cm tall man.

It has been a month since he actually lives together with Junhui, and of course Wonwoo and Minghao. Mingyu was lowkey dejected that it was not as eventful as he'd thought it would be.

He'd be lying if he didn't expect to caught any of them naked, or to say frankly jerking off at least once. Maybe Mingyu watch too many pornos. Maybe they are just as good as him to hide it.

Or maybe they are all too stressed with college to even jerking off for a month. Junhui especially is really busy with a small acting gig since he got scouted last month. It was for a side character in a korean web drama which make his schedule even busier. But maybe it's just an excuse, he is sort of afraid to confront him. To be close with him.

Maybe it's Jun's laid back aura that making him nervous. He is just don't know how to get close to him normally.

So for today Mingyu has been preparing himself. Maybe could finally make a move at his senior or something.

Yep, he totally gonna make Jun whipped for him.

"Mingyu," Junhui called out to him while he was dazing off. When Mingyu just realized he's been called out to, his right cheek was poked by a finger.

 

Junhui's finger.

 

Junhui chuckled under one breath, seemingly so amused by Mingyu's lost puppy look on his face. "What were you thinking about? You looked so serious!"

 

_Who were making moves on who again?_

 

"Jun hyung, geez!" Mingyu looks away, he can't get caught smiling so happily about getting teased like this. That's when he just realized, Junhui's legs displayed are right beside him. Not briefs level naked but Mingyu just realized how much of him are revealed.

Junhui was wearing shorts. Not too short that it would be scandalous, but it was definitely shorter than it supposed to be because Jun folds his legs while laying on his back. It's not that Jun's thighs was silk smooth, it's everything but that. It's muscly, but not that thick. The tone is lighter than Junhui's calf and hands, but not that different to make an obvious tan line. Also because it's Jun, and by default Mingyu is auspiciously aware of anything Jun.

Mingyu immedietely stood up saying some intelligible excuses about getting a drink, he didn't want to get a freaking boner because he is too aware of Junhui's thighs out of all thing. Especially when he just moved in a month with him. Oblivious Junhui also tried to stood up when he does, so for some reason Mingyu's head thinks he shouldn't let Jun and turned his body at him..

It was needless to say, very awkward and hurt as hell because they collides and fall to the sofa. Mingyu ended up supporting his body holding something.. Fleshy. He just realized he is holding to Junhui's exposed thigh for support while the other hand pushed right beside Junhui's head, caging him. Mingyu shifted immediately as both sitting up on the sofa, every sentence he sputters felt like an excuse."I'm sorry, I didn't meant to--"

"No, it's okay but.." Junhui bites his lips as he's about to continue. Face flushed slightly, but his ears are burning red.

"...Mingyu, you are hard."

Fuck.

Where's the nearest hole he could dig himself in.

  
Mingyu's head is blank now. Full of "did he felt it?", "did I just sexually assaulted him?", and "will he kicked me out from this house now". But Junhui kept going, just as embarrassed as Mingyu is.

"I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable, but how do I say it?" Junhui's looking around as if Wonwoo is still not playing his game with full volume blasting in his room. Minghao would be back in maybe half an hour. The coast is all clear, but both palms now obscuring Junhui's face aside from his mouth. "It's maybe conceited of me to say but I'm happy if--if it were because of me."

Junhui still covering his face, lips visible making a tight line. Without missing a beat, Mingyu says it while prying those hands off Junhui's face. "Yes, it was, Jun Hyung."

Perhaps because they were both stressed, horny, and having crushes on each other. It was just as easy as clicking the last piece of the puzzle. Mingyu definitely don't want things to be awkward inbetween them after this nor he is satishfied to settle as a fuck buddies, but what's done is done. The milk has been spilled and his conscience didn't think much through right now.

Plump lips are being kissed, back and forth, as both of them moved away from the sofa. As they ditched away to Junhui's room upstairs.

Mingyu never actually steps in as he had no need to bother his senior's room, especially when it's on a different floor. The room has a faint smell of vanilla, stronger as he's being dragged in. Lips still wet from making out, Mingyu hugged Junhui from behind. Kissing his napes as he close and locked the door.

"Junnie Hyung." Mingyu whispers as he pushed Junhui down, this time intentionally and gentle. Lustful hands exploring each other, Mingyu could feel the lean muscle through the fabric. He palmed Junhui's thighs again and got an immediate reaction. Junhui squirms as Mingyu kept kneading in the inner side of his thigh. 'Bingo', he thought.

"I thought you were just overreacting but your thighs are pretty sensitive huh, Jun hyung." Mingyu can't help but grins at it. It felt like he just discovering something exclusive to him.

"It's not that sensitive!" Junhui puffed his cheeks, cocky. It's almost cute ironically since both of them are half hard at this point.

"Oh yeah?" Mingyu took that as a challenge, eyebrows raised and he is grinning like he got some master plan. Mingyu dives down and lightly bites Junhui's thigh leaving small teeth marks. The frontal part didn't give him enough reaction, but when he moves to the inner thigh, he knew he found something good.

"Mingyu--ah!" It's music to Mingyu's ears when he heard some muffled moans from Junhui, Mingyu grins when the sounds stopped. He won't give Junhui time to catch a break.

Not now.

"God, Mingyu!" Junhui whimpers when Mingyu yanked his shorts up until his brief boxers are visible. The taller of the two touch carefully caressing the skin beneath before he kissed Junhui's inner thigh. Sucks, bites, nibbles. Occasionally caressing the tip that's peeking from Junhui's bulge. Name it, he is trying out everything that makes Junhui moans higher and higher.

When Mingyu properly looking up at Junhui from up top, Junhui was such a lovely mess. His usual preppy black hair are in shambles, messy. His eyes are dazed, he bites his lips wanting for more touch. His thighs are wet, shorts halfway off, and pre cum leaking through his brief boxers. Mingyu tracing Junhui's jawline as he gently brings his face towards him.

"Junnie hyung.." Mingyu whispers as he making out with him again. One hand fumbled busy unzipping his pants off. Mingyu puts Junhui to lay on his back. Hips raised being craddled by Mingyu's bottom half. Hard naked member pressed against Junhui's bare thigh. He grinds there for quite a while as he pulls down the underwear down to the knee level, signaling the other. Mingyu bends over to whispers at Junhui, thumb over Junhui's leaking tip "I'm gonna touch you here, is it okay?"

Junhui nods weakly. Hips reciprocates Mingyu's movement, craving more friction and touch. When he felt Mingyu hands moved away to spreading his ass, he looks over the younger boy. "Uh, Mingyu, I don't think we have time for anal.."

"Ah, no! I just.." Somewhere in Mingyu's ego doesn't want to admit this is the first time he has really done it (furthermore with a guy). But he didn't thought to go there anyway (with the time limit since Minghao bound to pop sooner or later). "Rather than that, this place is already wet though?"

Junhui shudders as he felt something hard and fleshy entering his thigh gap and with Mingyu stroking his length, it is almost too much. Mingyu is taking his time, he pulls back again grinding it inbetween the ass cheeks before slipping into Junhui's thighs for real. The gap felt wet and warm, not too tight nor soft as Junhui is rather on the lean side. But Mingyu likes how he grazed, stimulating Junhui's balls while going at it. "Jun Hyung."

Somewhere along the line Mingyu speeds up, holding Junhui's hands hostage so the latter couldn't stimulate himself. Junhui's erection looks so painful, tempting. Mingyu wants to know how much he could push this man to the edge so he teases him more and more. So much pre cum leaking from Junhui's and Mingyu knows it would take bit more to push his button.

"Ah, ah, Mingyu! Mingyu!" Junhui pleads. Eyes watering, face flushed. "Touch me."

In the midst of the heat and sweat, he does. In one or two strokes, white ropes splattered across the bed. As Junhui's legs starting to give out, Mingyu rides his orgasm out. Right before coming, he tries to cup them in his hand.

Sweaty and spent, Mingyu lies bare staring at the blank white ceiling. This felt so surreal that he actually hooked up with his senior, on top of that with a guy. Mingyu looks up when he felt like Junhui is staring at him.

He is.

"Mingyu... Sorry, I shouldn't have making it awkward earlier." Junhui's voiced veiled with guilt. Face somehow even redder than when they had sex.

"That's not true! I've been liking you since we met!" Mingyu grabs both of Junhui's hands to reassures him...and it felt sticky?

"Ah."

His hand is still full of cum.

"Sorry!!! I should have washed my hand first!!" Mingyu vigorously shakes his body up and down.

"Pfft--Hahahahah!" Junhui laughed so hard he throws his whole body back. Slowly walking up to grab a wet tissue on his desk and thrown it to Mingyu to use. Mingyu swears he could see speckles of tears in Junhui's eyes. "You haven't change much, Mingyu."

"?" Mingyu rises eyebrows, he didn't get where this conversation is going. He asked while wiping his hands clean. "Eh, didn't we met last year?"

"Oh, as I thought you didn't remember." Junhui grinned. "Maybe you will remember if I called you this then.."

Jun parted his hair three by four by hands. Then it strucked Mingyu.

"Mingyu sunbaenim!"

"Aaaaa--stop! Junnie hyung!" He throws Junhui's pants at him. Mingyu's face flushed beet red as the memories flooded back. It was at a demo cooking lesson, he was there to help the neighbor shop as assistant. Mingyu remembers a long haired guy around his age with a small stature. For some dumb reason he make the kid to call him 'sunbae' because he is an assistant there. "Ahh... I remember falling into your cake in the end."

"Yep, and apologizing profusely with a sticky hand." Junhui teases him again.

"Stop.." Mingyu slumped. That was a disaster of a first meeting, maybe that's why he subconsciously tried to erase that from his memory.

"It's not bad at all, I'm glad I get to meet you again in college." Junhui grabs his hands briefly before leaving the bed side. Stepoing backwards while opening the door. Mingyu just realized then that Junhui had put on different underwear and changes his top as well. "After all, you said I was cute back then too, he he!"

"Huh?! When was that? I didn't remember at all." Mingyu grabbed a spare boxer Junhui tosses him and changes into that.

"Too bad then." Junhui smiles, cheeky. "Let just go downstairs before Minghao looking for us."

"Yes, yes." Mingyu said lazily as he zipped his pants up.

Honestly speaking he still isn't sure if this mean anything. Junhui seems experienced  and  physical  attraction  is  just  what  it  is, physical. Two compatible bodies mingle with each other.

And maybe nothing more than that.

They have confessed to each other, but maybe out of cowardice, Mingyu is afraid to ask. But a side of him is being greedy and wants to be possesive. He wants to know more about Junhui, "Jun hyung."

 

Mingyu called out to him.

 

"Hm?"

 

"Let me hold your hand.." 

 

"Sure--pfft" Jun laughs as Mingyu wipes his hand on his pants first before actually holding his hand.

 

"Shut up, my hands get clammy when I'm nervous!"

 

"Oh, yeah? NOW you are nervous?" Jun teases him again, but let his hand be regardless.

 

"Shut up, geez."

For now it is just fine the way it is. Mingyu won't push for more as long as he can stay beside him. It's good enough for both of them.

Until it's time, he will quietly gathers up his courage again.

* * *

 

-omake-

Just moved to Korea, 15 years old Junhui was dumbfounded when one of the cooking assistant his age in the baking lesson fall head first into his fully decorated cake. Then a moment later his hands are sticky with whip cream. Grabbed by a strong force.

He remembers Mingyu mumbled something really fast and planted his head on the ground, begging for forgiveness. What's funny that his aunt kept giggling like Mingyu just said something ridiculous, so Junhui asked her on the way back.

"Ah, he said, 'he couldn't take his eyes off you so he tripped and fall'.

Junhui can't help but hides his face the whole ride back home.

 

' _Kim Mingyu... huh?_ ' 


End file.
